


Big Red Jukebox

by whitetrashgaydoll



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Captain America (Movies), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Music, M/M, it took me a while to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetrashgaydoll/pseuds/whitetrashgaydoll
Summary: Do you have a dime? Then you can pick a song from the Big Red Jukebox! We have some country hits from one of my personal favorite musicians- Reba Mcentire! I've picked a few different songs and some of my favorite pairings (some I've written for before and some I'm dipping my toe into).So pull up a seat, pick a song, and get ready to enjoy!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Cato/Peeta Mellark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that is across many different fandoms and different for being multiple pairings. 
> 
> If I do get something wrong, please let me know! I just ask that we all be nice!

The bell above the door jingled as Thorin walked into the Hobbiton Diner at 9 am on the dot. He smiled as he saw that his usual table was free and that the cute waiter was working, so he slid into the booth to wait. “Here you go, Mr. Durin!”  
Bilbo placed a hot cup of coffee down in front of Mr. Durin (“Call me Thorin) and got his note pad out and ready, even though he knew what Thorin was going to get. “How is work going,” Bilbo asked with a smile.  
If hard pressed, and usually he was by his friend Ori, Bilbo would admit that he may have a little crush on Thorin. It had started easy enough, Thorin coming in one morning before going to work at Erebor Inc., a company that had its fingers in mining, technology, and jewelry. Bilbo had a rowdy table of men who just acted like trolls, yelling about how the meat wasn’t tender and how Bilbo needed to be faster. They’d walked out of the Diner, leaving Bilbo just $3 and he was about ready to cry when Thorin walked in. He’d seen the diner a few times and his friend Dwalin had raved about their pancakes (and the cute redhead but that was another matter), so Thorin thought he’d give it a shot. It had to be better than the McDonalds he paid for almost every morning. He’d seen the waiter at the counter and looking about to cry. Something sparked in him and he’d walked up to the counter and took a seat. Bilbo had looked up and found crystal blue eyes staring at him. He blushed and cleared his throat, “What can I get you sir?”  
Thorin found himself staring into hazel eyes and a cherubic face framed by honey blonde curls. He was enamored and grinned and asked “Depends. What’s good here? My friend raves about the pancakes…”  
Bilbo smiled and blushed. The man was really handsome. Raven black hair, a short beard, and a stunning physique from what Bilbo could see. “Our pancakes are to die for! I’ll also put you down for some eggs, sausage, and hash browns. Coffee of course,” Bilbo said with a smile. He put the order in and moved to help the other tables in his section.  
After helping the first table (a mother and son, adorable) Bilbo felt like he was being watched. He looked behind him and caught Thorin looking away at the last minute. Bilbo blushed, but added a little extra sway to his hips. Thorin left after a little bit, eating the whole plate, and drinking 2 cups of coffee, but not before leaving Bilbo a $50 tip.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Work is good! Dwalin and Ori are working out by the way. Thanks for the tip about the visiting exhibit at the museum,” Thorin said after finishing the eggs. “Just wish my love life was as… flourishing ha-ha!”  
Bilbo nodded, thinking the same thing. His last date had been over a year ago and it hadn’t went well. He just wished Thorin felt the way that he did, but he’d come to the realization a few weeks ago that it probably wouldn’t happen. He only came back to the conversation when he heard Thorin talk about giving up.  
“Thorin you can’t give up on love. There’s someone out there, maybe in the next car, or on the train to work. Somewhere there is somebody,” Bilbo told him earnestly.  
Thorin was shocked for a second and looked like he was about to say something, when his phone beeped. He looked at the time and jumped up, apologizing a few times before dropping a few bills and almost running out of the diner. Bilbo sighed and went to make change, hoping that Thorin would find his answer and Bilbo would find someone else to crush on when he did.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thorin filed into his office, having sat through three meetings already. He sat down and put his head in hands, wishing again that Kili and Fili had not went on vacation; he could have made one of them sit in the damn financial meeting. In his musings, his mind also went back to Bilbo and he smiled. Bilbo’s words that morning ran through his head again, talking about how there was someone out there for him. The phrase ran through his head a few times, before Dwalin comes striding in with a large brown bag in his hands, the words Hobbiton Diner on the side in swirling letters. Dwalin was head of security and one of Thorin’s closest friends. He’d hired Dwalin when he’d inherited the company after his father passed away. He knew he’d need someone he trusted with his life to guard not just him, but everyone within the company.  
Dwalin smiled as he set the bag down on an empty space on Thorin’s desk, moving some papers to distribute the food. Dwalin had come with Thorin once to the diner and had almost fallen on his face at the site of Bilbo’s coworker Ori. Ori was a small brunette with some reddish tints in his hair, a slight beard with some braids, and brilliant hazel eyes. The entire time had been spent with Dwalin flirting (successfully) and Ori trying to respond (somewhat successfully) and ending in a planned date (which earned a first bump between the two men).  
“Ori recommended this new sandwich for me and I got your usual with a side salad. Bilbo was there, by the way,” Dwalin said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Thorin sighed, knowing he shouldn’t have mentioned anything of his crush to his friend.  
“And?”  
“And he said to tell you hi and he gave me a note to give to you,” Dwalin said with a smile, holding a small piece of paper.  
Thorin grabbed it out of his hand and opened the note as he munched on a fry. He read and smiled, thinking of Bilbo’s golden curls and bright smile.  
“Dear Thorin! Hope this note makes it to you! Hope you’re having a great day! I just keep remembering our chat from this morning and hope that you’re good. Just remember what I said-Bilbo”  
Thorin just smiled and tucked the note into his pocket. He fondly remembered Bilbo’s words from that afternoon, how he had been so passionate and full of fire. Just as he digs in, a man from the one of the lower floors comes up. He’s dropping off papers for Dwalin (head of security doesn’t make him exempt from paperwork, Thorin’s sister pointed out once) and Thorin reads the younger mans face. His cheeks were a little chubby, his eyes were a brilliant green, and his hair was a lovely blonde color, but it wasn’t correct. Thorin kept picturing honey blonde hair, chubby cheeks with a rosy tint, and cupid’s bow lips. As the secretary walked out, Thorin turned to Dwalin, grumbling under his breath about the amount of work he still had to do. “Dwalin, has Ori mentioned anything about Bilbo?”  
Dwalin grinned and looked at Thorin. He knew about Thorin’s little crush on the blonde waiter. “Ori had mentioned that Bilbo had a crush on someone but hasn’t been seeing anyone recently. He did mention someone coming in and putting some moves on him though. Seemed to fluster him,” Dwalin mentioned with an air of nonchalance.  
Thorin pretended to listen, but in his mind he was picturing Bilbo with another man. “Ori did mention an ex of Bilbo’s, a Smaug fellow? Mentioned that Bilbo had met with him the other day. Wonder if he was the bloke that talked with him,” Dwalin mentioned, again with the air of nonchalance.  
Thorin saw red. Bilbo had mentioned Smaug once with Thorin and how he had talked had given Thorin enough of an impression to know what kind of man that Smaug was. Thorin got up from his desk, pushing his chair back, and began to walk out. “Hold all my calls and push all meetings to tomorrow. If anyone talks back, threaten them with whatever,” Thorin said to his secretary. He needed to get to Bilbo and tell him that he found that someone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Table 5 is up, c’mon fellas,” the cook shouted as he dished up another order.  
Bilbo ran up to the window, grabbed the plate, and ran it to the table. There was a little bit of a rush due to it being the afternoon, but he’d had enough time to write Thorin a nice note before the Door Dasher had picked up the order. Bilbo smiled and then sighed before he sidled up to another table to take their orders, nodding as he listened to the young women order just milk shakes. As Bilbo started at another table, he heard the jingling of the bell above the door to the Diner and he began to turn around when he stopped. There stood Thorin, looking frantically around the Diner until his eyes landed on Bilbo and he began to make his way over. “Bilbo we need to talk,” Thorin said as he touched Bilbo’s elbow and began to drag him to an empty booth.  
“Thorin give me a minute please. I’m going to put this order in and I’ll be back,” Bilbo said as he got up and made his way over. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to Thorin after letting the cook know about the order. “Ok, Thorin what is it you need to talk with me about?”  
Thorin looked at Bilbo, looking back at Thorin with concern and interest. Thorin almost stopped but he knew he needed to say something or nothing would happen. “Bilbo do you remember our conversation from earlier?”  
“Certainly,” Bilbo said chuckling. “Thorin, I always remember our talks. You’re one of my favorite customers.”  
“Bilbo, you’re more than my favorite waiter. Earlier you talked about this somebody. This person whose out there for me is you,” Thorin said while holding one of Bilbo’s hands in both of us. “I understand if you feel differently, if there is someone else, I under-“  
Thorin suddenly felt lips against his, realizing he’d closed his eyes sometime during his confession but not caring anymore. He kissed Bilbo back with everything he had. Thorin growled against his lips as he licked the seam of Bilbo’s lips, asking for entrance. Bilbo whined, but pulled away. He adjusted his shirt, as it had gotten a little messed up from almost jumping onto the table to stop Thorin’s confession.  
“Thorin, as much as I’d like to continue to make out, I am at work and I refuse to be indecent in public. However, I get off in about 30 minutes if you wanted to pick me up and maybe we could go out to dinner,” Bilbo proposed attentively.  
Thorin smiled. “Bilbo, I’d love that. How about I stay and do some work.”  
Bilbo smiled and he got up to continue with his shift. The cook came out a few seconds later, smiling at Thorin staring at Bilbo with something akin to love his eyes, that emotion quickly shifting to something primal when Bilbo leaned over the counter to put some milk shakes on it. He licked his lips when Bilbo shook his butt when Bilbo realized Thorin was staring. The cook sidled up to Bilbo to help with the shakes. “I called Ori and he should be here soon to take over. I promised that I’d help out if Radagast and Gandalf came in again,” the cook said.  
Bilbo looked over in surprise. The cook laughed under her breath and said, with seriousness in her voice, “Kid look. You’ve got something there with that man. Don’t lose your chance for somebody. You’ve looked so happy every time he comes in, and don’t think I don’t notice that extra coffee you give him,” she said with a raised eyebrow and a grin. Bilbo blushed and began to stammer, trying to think of something to say.  
“Don’t sweat it kid. I’ve ran this diner for a long time and it’ll still be here when you come back in on Thursday. Before you say anything, don’t worry. Ori will cover tomorrow and I’ll shut down the grill early for ‘maintenance’,” she said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cook stood in front of the grill as Bilbo and Thorin left for their date. Ori came in a few minutes before they left and the cook served up two orders and rang the bell. “Ori, I’ve got two up when you’re on!”  
“Yes Miss Reba!”  
Reba smiled and shook her head. Another romance in the books.


	2. Consider It Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to add this before, but I do not own any characters. They belong to the author/director/whoever made them originally. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments and kudos as they feed my soul. I will try to update weekly or bi-weekly as I can!

Peeta sat on the couch watching the news as he heard the door open to the house he shared with his boyfriend, Cato. On the table sat the dinner that Peeta had made, a small serving gone because Peeta had to eat. The table was made up with a nice tablecloth, two white candles in holders, and even a chocolate cake was sitting on a decorative stand to display. Now the candles were half gone, the wicks black. The cake was put into a container and in the fridge to keep it fresh, and the table had been balled up in a fit of rage and sadness and thrown into the cupboard.   
“Hey bab -Oh shit,” Cato muttered under his breath.   
Peeta looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend of almost two years. They’d met at college; Peeta was a freshman alongside Cato and they both shared a history class as it was a requirement for all freshman to take. Cato was a sports management major, while Peeta was an anthropology major. There was some teasing on Cato’s part that had turned into flirting that made Peeta blush like a school girl. Their first kiss was on homecoming night, after Cato had won. Peeta was in the stands with his friends (who had forced him, no matter what Cato said) and barely noticed Cato until he’d hopped the railing and stood in front of Peeta, smirked, and claimed his lips in a kiss.   
Their first date was almost a disaster. Cato had taken Peeta to an upscale restaurant near campus and the evening had been wonderful until they started talking about their majors. Cato made a joke, Peeta rebutted something snarky, and it had almost created a fight. They’d walked barely speaking until Cato tripped, causing Peeta to giggle. Cato had begun to laugh as well and the rest is history. They had been dating for 8 months before Cato asked Peeta to move in with him, as his parents had helped him rent a house.   
Everything was fine until a month ago when Cato had started to hang out with some friends from an upper-level business class. It had been two nights a week, which Peeta was fine with. He could hang out with his anthropology friends or work in the lab for classes. Then it turned into every weekend, which gave Peeta more time to clean the house or go grocery shopping but it became lonely without Cato, but he managed because Cato was so happy. He still spent time with Peeta, cuddling on the couch or cooking dinner together but there seemed to be no more times when Cato would just fuck him on the kitchen table or they’d just make out instead of watch tv.   
Peeta talked with some friends about it as he had become moodier lately. One of his professors had taken notice and pulled Peeta into her office, trying to install some wisdom but Peeta had shrugged it off. She had noticed and used a different approach. “You’re mad at your partner. You should be. What are you going to do about it,” she asked.  
“I’m not sure. To be honest, what can I do? I can’t make him give up his friends, but I feel left behind,” Peeta raged to her. He’d said the same to his friends.  
“Then plan a date night! Do something. Fight for your relationship or consider it gone,” she said with determination and finality.   
So Peeta had went home and told Cato to clear his plans for Friday. Peeta was going to fix dinner and they’d have a romantic night in. Cato had beamed at him and said he’d be there, which caused Peeta to be excited. They hadn’t had a date night in a while so it was going to be fun. Now here they were. Cato hadn’t shown up. He’d sent a text saying he was going to be late, another text to say that he’d be later, and then nothing. Peeta had eventually blown out the candles, ate a piece of lasagna, and put things away, crying the whole time.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Peeta baby I’m so-“ Cato started, but Peeta interrupted.   
“Don’t. Just. Don’t right now. I am so upset and mad and just… ugh! How Cato? I asked for one night and I got STOOD UP IN OUR HOUSE,” Peeta screamed, shaking. Tears were running down his face and he seemed on the verge of a breakdown.  
“Peeta I texted you! I tried to tell you-“  
Peeta laughed, but it mirthless. He crossed his arms and stared at Cato, a coldness in his eyes. “Oh. Well thanks. Glad you had a good time with your friends while your boyfriend, the man that loves you to the moon and back, just wanted a little time. Just consider that for a while,” and with that Peeta went to the coat rack in the hall.  
Cato followed along like a puppy, watching as Peeta grabbed his keys and coat. “Where are you going,” Cato asked.  
“To a friend’s! I need to cool down and you need to think. I can’t be just a thought to you,” Peeta said and he closed the door. Cato heard the car start and pull out of the drive before he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.  
He turned on a game and zoned out, thinking about the future and what would happen should Peeta chose to leave. He looked at a picture of the two of them and knew he couldn't let Peeta go without a fight. He poured the beer out into the sink, grabbed his wallet and keys, and made for a floral shop that was open late. He knew what he had to do.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I just don’t get it! I tried to talk with him and it’s been like talking to a wall. I asked about his day, his classes, hell about jobs he was looking at! I just feel like I got nothing,” Peeta cried into the throw pillow while on the couch of his friend Katniss.   
Katniss just brushed his hair and made noises of contentment. She wasn’t surprised when Peeta had turned up at her door, tear tracks on his face and his eyes showing hurt. She’d pushed Gale out the door to go do whatever and she’d dragged Peeta to the couch. While she didn’t like Cato too much, now she wanted to scratch his eyes out. Peeta was in tears and there wasn’t much she could do. “Please tell me you’ll say something to Professor McEntire Monday. She’ll have a field day with this,” Katniss said with sarcasm in her tone.   
Peeta laughed. Katniss was a journalism major, something she had not originally went for but had found a passion for it. It did mean that she was a bitch when asking the right questions and typically making Peeta tell the truth when he didn’t want to. Right now all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and pretend tonight didn’t happen. He felt so raw from everything that happened from the moment Cato had walked into the room. He kept asking himself if he should apologize or even acknowledge what happened.  
As usual, Katniss knew what to say. “I think you need to go home and-“ before she could finish there was a knock at the door.   
She sighed before getting up, making sure Peeta was comfortable, and walking to the door. She tensed when she looked through the peephole but knew this needed to happen. She quickly opened the door, walked through, and shut it quietly before Peeta could suspect anything. “What are you doing here?”  
To his credit, Cato did look sheepish. He had a small bouquet of flowers in his left hand, gerbera daises which her Peeta’s favorite. Cato took a deep breathe and said “I need to speak to him. I fucked up Katniss and I’ll own up to it. I need him to know that I need him and that I will never make the mistake of him thinking otherwise again.”  
Katniss looked at Cato, as he stood in the light of the porch. His chest was out but in his eyes was fear. Katniss got out of the way and gestured towards the door. “Go on lover boy, but I’m warning you. If he ever comes to me like this again, so help me god, I will make you pay.”  
Cato gulped but went to the door. He knew that Katniss would make good on her promise. She had hunted him down when he and Peeta first started dating and gave him the shovel talk, scaring Cato half to death when she said what’d she do if he ever broke Peeta’s heart. He’d come close and he was never doing it again, especially if Katniss did what she’d threatened. She’d left him scared for weeks.   
He walked over to the couch after noticing the lump of blankets and pillows. “Peeta, baby? Can we talk?”  
Peeta’s heart rate skyrocketed, but he peeked out at Cato. His shoulders were set and Peeta noticed the flowers, knowing Cato paid extra to get them this late. Peet sat up and nodded, patting the cushion beside him for Cato to sit down but instead he got closer and remained standing. Cato gathered his courage and began.  
“We need to talk about tonight. Peeta, I am so sorry about tonight. I knew we had plans but I still went out. I chose them over you and I regret it. I need you to know that I love you. I will spend every moment trying to make up for the monumental fuck-up I have done, but baby I need to have friends as well.”  
“Cato I don’t care that you have friends. Hell, I encourage it! I just want you to have time for me as well. Here lately, it seems to be all you do. I miss us doing things together and making time for each other. I also miss…”  
Cato smirked. “Miss what baby? You can tell me.”  
Peeta blushed but pushed on. “I miss you. I miss you holding me, kissing me, and more. I miss you just… grabbing my ass for no reason or pulling me into your lap- don’t look at me like that.”  
Cato’s smirk grew wider at the things Peeta was saying and truth be told, he did miss the intimacy they had. Cato grew serious again after Peeta chastised him for his dirty mind and Cato said “Peeta, I promise you that I will treasure every moment we have together. I sat there in the house and thought about life without you, and to be honest Peeta, it scared the shit out of me. I feared losing you and what it means.”  
Peeta knew in his heart that Cato was telling the truth. He got up and walked away, but only to put on his shoes. He turned around and saw Cato’s hopeful face. “Let’s go home,” he said with a small smile. He turned and began to walk out the door, Cato following him. He blushed and turned his head to look over his shoulder, saying cheekily “You can make it up to me at home.”  
Cato smirked and before Peeta could get to far, he grabbed his arm and pulled him close to him, trapping Peeta against the door and his body. “Oh baby I promised. And I am a man of my word,” and with that he claimed the smaller blonde’s mouth in a dirty kiss. Just as he began to cup Peeta’s perky ass and consider how strong the door was, a pounding on the other side made itself known.  
“IF YOU FUCK ON MY DOOR, I SWEAR TO GOD,” Katniss yelled and Peeta laughed as he spun around and opened the door, threw a saucy wink over his shoulder, and ran for the car. Cato growled and followed him out, running after the little blonde minx. Katniss just sighed and reached for her cell phone, going to call her husband and pray there was wine in the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all!! Please leave kudos or comments, and as always, be kind!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and please leave kudos and comments, but please be nice!


End file.
